Savior Reborn
by animerocker646
Summary: Death has used the Potter family to stop those who have cheated death for generations. But, in 1981 he's run into a problem. Harry James Potter was killed by Voldemort when he was a year old, leaving him without a vessel, or so he thought, he just had a little soul searching to do. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**It's been quite sometime since I've written something for Fanfiction…and this is a new style that I'm trying. I hope it works out. Enjoy!**

**Prologue- Death's Contract**

**March 3, 1982**

For Death, the Potter family had supplied him servants for generations. Every few generations he would take an heir under his wing and they would help him restore balance to the world. There was always some kind of madman that wanted to cheat him. No one cheated death and got away with it.

Usually, the Potter family provided him with a suitable heir to use as his own. Sometimes the heir was male, other times female, he used a recycled soul, one of a warrior. This generation he was supposed to be using Harry James Potter to do his bidding. He had foreseen it...but fate stepped in, taking the young child before his time, leaving him without an heir.

Like most pureblood families with strong magic, the Potters could only have on child. James Potter was no exception. Death needed a vassal to defeat Voldemort, the man who was cheating Death in the most twisted way possible.

The main Potter family didn't, couldn't, have any other heirs. But, he might have found a loophole. Two generations ago the Potter family had twins, a rare but not unheard of occurrence. Of course, the younger son's magic was weaker and he didn't have much contact with the main branch of his family. Ignatius Potter was a jealous man. But, he did have a daughter, Iris. She was weak and sickly, only five years younger than her twenty-two year old cousin James.

This girl was on the brink of dying. Death had been waiting for this moment, the moment she begins to cross to the other side. She was going to take on the role of her dead cousin and bare his brand. After all, one doesn't face death and come out unmarked.

Death was currently standing at a crossroad, dressed in a dark cloak that covered the majority of his more gruesome features. Depending on the Potter he sometimes carried his scythe with him and left his hood down, showing his skeletal face. Like all his previous servants he meets them in their minds right before they were about die. He then talks to them about their possible choices, either leaving the world of the living or going back to stop the evil that has affected the world. He hasn't had a Potter servant decide to die and he wasn't about to let this be the that first time. They were such a noble family...

The area became clearer the closer she came to death. He could feel her shuddering breaths as her life started to leave her. Death seemed to be standing before two roads, each lined with trees. He wasn't sure what significance this place had to the young woman who was currently dying, but he would no doubt find out. "Where am I?" A quiet voice echoed. She had a light welsh accent from her years in the country.

Iris Potter stood before him. She was pale, it was obvious she never spent any time outside. Her jet black hair was long and framed her face in a way that made he look ghostly. She was extremely thin...From what he remembered she was seventeen and had never had a properly functioning magical core. Her magic had actually been killing her for years, slowing shutting down her organs. A painful death.

She stopped looking around when she caught sight of him. She didn't seem startled by his presence. She didn't even seem afraid. She was perfect to serve him. He adored those that didn't fear him. They were so few of them in the world. "You, my dear, are on the brink of death."

"So I've guessed. Are you're here to take my soul?" She asked, approaching him. It was rare that someone would come up to him, to accept death so willingly.

"Not quite. You see, the Potter family has served me through various reincarnations. Your cousin was chosen to be the host during his generation, but I lost him to death a few months ago. You are my only option left."

She brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, showing her bright grey eyes. "If Harry was destined for something great...why didn't you save him? Why are you saving me?"

Death smiled, and Iris shivered. He wasn't the most appealing of entities and his smile was positively feral.

"Sadly, your cousin was killed instantly and there was nothing to save him from death. Had someone sacrificed themselves to save young Mister Potter, things might have been different, but Peter Pettigrew gave him up to Tom Riddle when he was watching him for his parents. You are the only Potter left for me to use. You've spent your life on the brink of death and I have just enough power to send you back to defeat Tom Riddle."

"But my core isn't strong enough..."

Death moved closer to the young woman and place a finger right above her collarbone and Iris felt power flow through her and she gasped. "You core is going to be restored with the remnant reincarnated magic your cousin was supposed to receive. Build up your strength, Iris Potter. Your life is going to be hell, but I need you to stop the man cheating death. Wake up, Iris Potter." Iris disappeared from his view as she went back to the world of the living.

In a small family cottage Iris' grey eyes fluttered open. She had never felt as healthy as she did in that moment. She could feel her magic coursing through her properly for the first time in her life. "She's alive! Ignatius! She's alive!" It was going to take time, but Iris was going to live up to Death's expectations.

**So, that's the chapter. I know that it's a short, but this is just the prologue and I have nearly the entire first chapter finished which is nearly twice as long as this and still isn't finished. I should be posting once a week every week till the story is done. I have big plans for the rest of this story.**

**If you enjoyed the chapter please review, or if you think there is something that I could improve on, don't be afraid to leave a review. If there are any questions you all have you are more than welcome to PM me. **

**This is also vaguely related to Harriet Potter the Marauder's Heir, but there will only be hints of it. So, if you haven't read the story, you don't have to read it to understand this story, unless you want to. =) I'm not going stop you from reading another one of my Fanfics if you're curious.**

**So, that's enough rambling from me. I should be posting early next week since I'm going on vacation on Wednesday and I doubt that I'll have internet. **

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I'm a day late! I had a migraine yesterday and I couldn't wear my glasses. So I couldn't see anything, which includes my computer screen. XD Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**And so it begins again...**

**October 31, 1982**

**Order Headquarters**

A large group of tired and worn out faces stared down at the map laid down on a table in front of them. The dimly lit room set the mood. It had been a year since the hope of the wizarding world had died, or so Dumbledore claimed. Severus Snape thought otherwise, why would a powerful wizard like Dumbledore put all of his faith in a prophecy about an infant. He knew that they weren't accurate.

Young Harry James Potter was killed by Voldemort after they had left him with Peter Pettigrew on Halloween the year before, leaving the Potter's with no heir and Dumbledore without much hope. He had miscalculated and lost his greatest weapon.

They had moved the Order headquarters to the Potter's Manor home, where the distraught couple spent their free time helping the group fight. The ancient wards were legendary and the secret keeper was James Potter himself. Despite everything Severus said about James Potter, the man was loyal. He wasn't going to betray the Order and Dumbledore knew it.

The old man then went to protecting the Longbottom family, but the Dark Lord didn't seem to be targeting them any longer. There had been one attempt, but it hadn't worked. But, in a game of chess, one always had to have a back up plan. From what Severus had heard, the headmaster was going to train young Neville Longbottom to be the savior the wizarding world needed. If he could find a way to slow down Voldemort.

The Order of the Phoenix was getting desperate. They had been fighting this war for twelve years. They had lost many of their members, including Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed his friends to the Dark Lord. Severus had joined shortly after his betrayal, he wanted to be Lily Potter's silent protector. He was more important to the Order than most of the members. He was their spy in the main circle of Death Eaters.

"We need to counter Voldemort, Dumbledore. The passive approach isn't working," A young man with shaggy black hair stated, slamming his hand down on the table, staring at the map in front of him. His grey eyes were flashing in anger. Severus tried not to sneer at the man just on principle. Sirius Black was notorious for his temper and what annoyed the potions master the most was that he agreed with the man. Dumbledore was getting nowhere just waiting for the next attack.

"Sirius, my boy, we would be no better than the Death Eaters if we attacked them first. We can't be seen as a vigilante group, it isn't ethical."

The sole Black heir stood up from the table and glared the self proclaimed leader of the light. It had been a year since he lost his godson to this man's plans and it showed in his personality. He wasn't nearly as carefree as he used to be and wasn't nearly as trusting. The merry band of Marauders had been betrayed. If Lily's child hadn't been killed by that betrayal, Severus might have laughed at the irony. Despite his surly demeanor he didn't approve of the murder of infants...even if it was Potter's child.

"Well, what do you propose we do? Wait for them to ask us to fight them? This isn't a school dueling club!" He argued, it was visible that he was loosing the fragile control on his anger.

"Sirius, that's enough. As much as I agree with you, we can't just jump in head first. We need a plan," Potter said with an aggravated frown.

Suddenly, a pulse went through the house, nearly knocking everyone down. A murmur of confusion went through the Order. Potter stood up, knocking his chair over. It clattered to the floor as he sprinted out of the room. Lily following closely behind shouting, "James, what's going on?"

Dumbledore nodded to Severus, motioning him to follow the young couple out. The spy grimaced, he hated owing his life to the old man. He left the room without being noticed and followed the young couple deeper into the house. He was lead to a study. "The family wards activated. Something's happened," he replied, laying his right hand on back wall. His family ring lit up on his right hand and the wall slid away opening to a backdoor. Severus slid out behind them just as the door shut.

They were in a small garden covered in runes. This was no doubt where all the wards for the manor were located and it seemed that one of them in the middle had activated. They were headed to a mosaic of ancient rune work. From what Severus remembered, when the Death Eaters were trying to recruit Potter, he a powerful family, a small one, but a strong one. He only had an Aunt, Uncle and younger cousin. The Dark Lord was interested in the cousin until he found out that she was sickly.

As they approached the area he saw a body lying motionlessly on the ground her long midnight black hair spread out around her. Severus pulled his wand out, ready for a fight, but Potter just ran over to her without a second thought. Potter pulled out his wand and did a quick scan of her with his wand. She was clutching a book and her wand, but what caught Severus' attention was the Potter crest on her robes.

"Iris?" Potter gasped as he approached the girl. She definitely looked like a Potter. She had the same facial structure and hair color that ran in the family of his most hated enemy, but she her lips and eye shape were completely different. She didn't have glasses on her, so maybe she was lucky enough not to need to wear them.

The elder Potter looked her over and saw various cuts and burns on her body. Unconscious tears were running down her face and the moment Potter's hand touched her shoulder she curled away from him, as if expecting to be harmed. There was no doubt in Severs' mind that this she needed help.

"James, who is she?" Lily asked, gently lifting the younger witch with a levitation charm. She seemed young, maybe sixteen.

"She's my cousin. She lives in Whales with my Aunt and Uncle. They were no doubt attacked. She used the blood rune portkey. It would send her away from her home and to the nearest inhabited Potter home, which is here," he replied, running a hand through his hair in a manner that made the spy sick.

Lily's eyes narrowed when she realized that he was here, but she didn't say anything to her husband, who was completely absorbed in getting his cousin out of the room without hurting her. It was going to be hard to explain her sudden appearance to the Order.

The Order didn't agree with Potter's decision to let the witch in their home, but he wasn't about to turn a blind eye to his family. Severus didn't argue with him, much to the surprise his old headmaster.

"She might not even be your cousin. She needs to be bound and interrogated!" Moody hissed, glaring at Lily as she levitated the young witch to the sitting room. Her husband had gone to get some burn paste.

"Only a Potter can use the portkey. That's my cousin," Potter snapped, coming back with a jar in his hand that was filled with green paste.

It took nearly an hour of arguing, but Dumbledore allowed Madam Pomfrey to come and examine the girl. Madam Pomfrey had come to see what kind medical attention she would need. The healer had given Severus strict instructions for what potions the girl needed. She was weak as he expected a sickly child to be. Surprisingly, she only needed basic potions to help her. Apparently she was just in shock from the rune travel and would need time to sleep it off.

Their guest was currently asleep on the couch. Severus was watching her. From what Pomfrey had told him, she didn't have a strong immune system, since there were still some potions in her system. He wondered if her magical core was even developed properly. He was supposed to be watching her for hostility. Though, he doubted she could do much to him without a wand and since she was a Potter there was even less that she could do.

A quiet groan greeted his ears. He saw the young woman's eyes and they were a startling grey. "Where am I?" She asked curiously, grey eyes looking around the room, searching for something familiar. She had a Welsh accent, making the sourly man's lip curl in distain.

Severus wanted to snap at her, but something about the innocent tone of her voice stopped him. "She's awake!" Severus called to the rest of the Order members that stayed, many had left to spend time with their family. The potions master had his wand pointed at the pale girl, watching her warily.

James Potter came running in and skidded to a halt and knelt next to his cousin. "Iris, what happened to you?" He asked, pulling her frail hands in his.

She took a deep breath before replying. "Death Eaters attacked. My parents were killed... We always knew their was a chance that Death Eaters would come after us. My father had me redesign the wards to destroy the house if intruders entered. He wanted his only heir to live, especially after what happened to Harry," Potter flinched at the mention of his dead son. Severus almost felt bad for him. "If someone were to attack the house I was to portkey to you. I had to fight my way to the portkey though. I must have passed out when I landed."

Potter sighed, carding a hand through his younger cousin's hair, completely ignoring Severus behind him. "Aunt Kara and Uncle Ignatius are dead. Iris, Are you going to be alright?"

This was what the potions master had been waiting for, the breakdown. He saw tears well up in her eyes, but she rubbed them away, not letting them fall. He could see burns healing up her pale arms as she did that. Apparently, her home had burned to the ground with everyone but Iris Potter inside.

It was rare for people to survive attacks by the Death Eaters and live. This girl shouldn't have been an exception to the rule, but it seemed like the Potters just loved to break all of the rules that Severus had set.

"I'll be fine, James. How are you Lily? I know you've both had a horrible year yourself," she said, full of concern, it made Severus nauseous, all this family love. If Dumbledore wasn't ordering him to watch her, he'd be long gone.

"We're alright, trying to win an impossible war. You should get some more rest, you were burned," Potter urged, but she didn't seem to want to listen to him.

"James, I'm not made of glass. I can feel the burn salve on them. Now, why am I being watched like some kind of prisoner?" She asked, looking warily at Severus.

**So, I hope you liked the chapter and I'm so sorry for this being a day late, but I didn't expect to be sick. I know that this is a slow start, but the plot will pick up very soon.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alters on the last chapter! They made me smile. Review for the next one as well! If you have someone that you want to see, don't be afraid to ask! I love having my readers input when I'm writing these kinds of stories. **

**I should have the next chapter up next week.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so late! I've been really sick all month! It's been horrible and I felt no inspiration to write! Enjoy the chapter, I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 2**

**Merlin Save Us All**

Her innocent attitude was unbearable and Severus didn't believe her for a second. He figured that she knew more than she was letting on. "You landed in the manor at a bad time...you see it's being used for something rather important," Potter began. He was going to tell her about the Order? Was he insane?

"Potter, don't even think-" Snape was interrupted.

"She has a right to know, Snape! She's going to be living here!" He snapped back, looking away from his cousin for the first time and right at Severus. The man's hazel eyes were burning with fury. "Iris, have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

The frail girl nodded, a frown adorning her face. "You're housing the Order here, aren't you? My father had his suspicions about it when you asked what shape the manor was last year. He thought you were a fool to try to fight against a madman," she replied with a shrug. "Sometimes you just have to fight for what you believe in. Doing nothing doesn't get you anywhere. It got my parents killed, didn't it?"

Potter gasped and Severus raised an eyebrow at her cold attitude towards her parents. There seemed to be some animosity when it came to them. "Iris..."

"James, I can't change that they're dead. I'll morn their loss later. Right now, what's important is winning this war. Do you have anyway of doing that? This Order of the Phoenix you're helping is the only hope that Wizarding Britain has of survival," she said tiredly.

Potter ran a hand through his hair in an irritating manner. Severus could feel his blood boiling. Where was Dumbledore? He wanted to leave, this manor was giving him hives.

"Potter, as much as I would love to stand here and listen to you talk to your squib of a cousin, we need to have Dumbledore speak to her," Severus interrupted their little talk with a snide comment.

The light behind him exploded and after a quick repair charm he could see that Potter's cousin looked furious and Potter himself looked shocked at her behavior. He had clearly struck a nerve. "I am not a squib," she snarled as magic crackled around her dangerously.

"Iris, calm down. Last time I met with your parents they told me that you weren't allowed to use you magic because of the backlash you got from it," Potter said soothingly and that caught the potions master interest. Backlash from magic was rare...and last time he checked, completely incurable. It was a painful death as your own magic destroyed your body.

"I was cured last year. I don't remember much from that night, but pain. I had accepted that I was going to die earlier than most. From what my mother told me, my heart stopped. Then a miracle happened, it started again. I woke up feeling stronger than I ever had. The healers were shocked that my core wasn't lashing out against me anymore. They think that when I was dead for the brief moment it sent my core into shock, which was enough to fix it. My mother didn't exactly care what the reasons were, she was just happy that I was alive," she replied with a small smile.

"You can use magic?" Severus questioned skeptically. She had arrived with a wand, but that didn't mean that it was hers. Even if her core had settled, that didn't mean she could cast spells. She could be just as dangerous as she was before if she was untrained.

"I was cleared to do basic spells with a wand a few weeks ago," she explained, fidgeting slightly. "I doubt I'll ever be able to do advanced spells work with a wand, but I'm good at warding. I wasn't able to cast spells growing up, so my father had me learn as many ancient tongues as possible and learn all there was to know about ancient runes. I was the one who updated the wards around my parents house," she answered grey eyes slightly unfocused when she mentioned runes.

Severus snorted. "You're what, fifteen or sixteen years old? What could you possibly know about warding and ancient runes?" He asked snidely, baiting her. Her eyes hardened at his jibe.

"First, I'm seventeen. And secondly, unlike most children in magical Britain. I started to study runes when I was ten. My father knew I could never go to school so he figured he'd teach me my family's secondary art. I've been study ancient runes longer than most people taking their N.E. . I'm proficient and my wards don't fail me," she responded, daring Severus to challenge her. Potter himself looked a little worried about his cousin.

"Your wards burned your manor home and everyone else inside of it to the ground, Miss Potter," an elderly voice said from behind them. Dumbledore had finally arrived. The elderly man was looking straight at the young Potter girl. She didn't seem to waver under his stare like most people would have.

"They were supposed to burn it down to the foundation, as per my father's request. If someone were to have broken into the manor and to kill the master of the house the ward was supposed to activate. He didn't want anyone to get their hands on the books in the library," she explained calmly.

Dumbledore gave her a condescending look that many thought was one of pity. He had given that look to Severus often and it made the Slytherin's blood boil. "You killed ten people with that ward. My dear girl, don't you feel any remorse? Two of those people were your parents."

Severus raised an eyebrow. What was Dumbledore doing? Was he trying to get her arrested? There were Aurors in the next room, who were no doubt listening.

"My mother was killed before my father was. They both knew what the wards would do. As for the men that attacked us, I don't care if they died. They were trying to kill me. I was lucky to have made it to the library and escape with my life," she responded rationally. Severus didn't think that she was lying, there wasn't a hint of regret in her voice, nor did she act like she was hiding anything.

Dumbledore didn't seem to like her response. It seemed that he wanted her to be remorseful for the deaths of her parent's killers. "Miss Potter, the runes you used were dangerous and bordering on dark magic..."

Her grey eyes darkened slightly. There was power behind her stare, something that Severus didn't anticipate. Her eyes were chilling, if he were a weaker man he might have shivered. "Those wards are for the protection of the Potter family magic and they weren't illegal either. I made sure of that. Don't accuse me of things you don't understand," she snapped not backing down from the headmaster. Dumbledore seemed shocked by her outburst for moment before composing himself again.

She pulled herself out of bed and stood shakily at her full height, which wasn't very impressive. From what Madam Pomfrey said, years of her being sick stunted her growth, leaving her barely over five feet tall. The girl was only in a borrowed nightgown that Lily put on her and it was starting to fall off her shoulder. She pointed a shaking finger at the grey haired wizard. "And if you ever try to read my mind again, you'll be sorry."

The headmaster's eyes for once, lost their twinkle. "Is that a threat, Miss Potter?"

The potions master bit his tongue from saying something he'd regret. "No, it's a promise. I might not be gifted with frivolous wand waving magic, but I'm strong mentally. Don't push me," she growled, slumping her shoulders slightly, it seemed that her energy was leaving her. Potter went to her side, holding her in his arms and lowering her back onto the bed, like one would do with a child.

The girl's nightgown shifted slightly, exposing her collarbone. There was an odd shaped scar there. It looked familiar, a triangle with circle and line through it. It was a dark pink, like had been inflicted recently. Severus could swear that he had seen that mark before.

"Where did you get that scar?" Dumbledore asked, all humor gone from his voice.

Her tired eyes landed on the scar and she grimaced. "I've had it since the night I died," she replied as her exhaustion took over and she fainted in her cousin's arms.

Potter glared at the headmaster who looked like Christmas had come early. What was he planning? "I think you've done enough here, Dumbledore. Iris needs rest, not you treating her like a criminal."

The grey haired wizard nodded in agreement. "No, she does not. James, my boy, don't let her out of your sight. We might just win this war yet."

What Potter did next surprised the surly potions master. He walked up to Dumbledore and grab him by his collar. "You stay away from her. You used my family once before and got my only son killed. I won't have you trying to harm my cousin. She isn't your chosen pawn!" He snarled.

Just as Severus was about to cast a spell a flash a red hair came running into the room. Lily pushed her husband back and separated him from the headmaster. "I think you should leave," she said quietly, then turned to her husband, "Take Iris upstairs. Sirius and Remus helped me put the guest room together for her."

As Dumbledore turned to leave he motioned for Severus to follow him. The spy sighed, but didn't protest. Once they were outside the headmaster turned to him. "Severus, you are to guard Iris Potter as if your life depended on it. She might be the key to winning this war."

"Like Potter would willingly let me watch over his cousin. You're asking the impossible," Severus responded, rolling his eyes with disdain.

"I'll talk to Lily, who will talk some sense into James. Everything is for the greater good," he told him before disapperating with a pop.

The overworked spy rubbed his eyes tiredly. The greater good was going to get him killed.

**I actually wrote a college paper on Dumbledore's "greater good" moral rationality. Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter. It was interesting to write. Iris is different from most characters that I've written. She isn't physically strong, most of my characters are on the rasher side, punch first and then talk. **

******The next chapter will be in Iris' POV with a bit of Marauder interaction. This story is going to focus a lot on Snape though and good old Voldemort will come in soon.**

**So, I can't really apologize enough for this coming out as late as it is. As I said, I've been really sick. Basically, I got my wisdom teeth out in late May, and it had been about a month since I had gotten them out when my jaw swelled up. Apparently, it takes about four-six weeks for infections to set in and man was it a bad one. On top of that the medicine messed up my digestive system for the next three weeks. **

**I've had a really bad month health wise. I'll try to be more consistent with my updates from now on, promise.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! It makes me want to write in the first place! **

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
I don't own Harry Potter**


End file.
